The present invention relates to an antifreeze admixture for the surface layer of roads.
The German printed patent application No. 25 12 691 discloses a surface layer for a road, incorporating particles which are hollow, and the hollow space is filled with an antifreeze material as, for example, NaCl. Gradual abrasion of the road at its surface liberates this additive and lowers the melting point for any surface water to, thereby, impede the icing-over of the road.
The German printed patent application No. 24 26 200 proposes to embed into the road layer-clad particles of the antifreeze material. That material is a blend of CaCl.sub.2 and NaOH particles. The ratio of the component particles in the blend depends upon the climate conditions.